


Rumored Nuptials.

by Barmuga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barmuga/pseuds/Barmuga
Summary: Historia alternativa si Byleth no acepta ir al desvío de Ingrid y Dorothea.Alternate story if Byleth chosed not to join Ingrid and Dorothea in their side quest.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Dorothea estaba disfrutando de un merecido domingo de descanso la semana después de haber ganado la batalla anual entre clases junto a sus compañeros de las Águilas Negras. A pesar de que la mayor parte de la victoria se debía a la habilidad de Eddie con el hacha y al talento estratega de la profesora, Dorothea estaba satisfecha de su contribución, sobre todo a nivel táctico, ya que consiguió conducir a los Ciervos a una emboscada con sus hechizos de fuego.   
Estaba paseando cuando se encontró con Ingrid, que caminaba por los pasillos de Garreg Mach mirando a un papel con el ceño fruncido. Dorothea sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese ceño fruncido:   
̶ ¿Otro ricachón suspirando por tus huesos, Ingrid?  
Su amiga se paró y la miró con una sonrisa triste.   
̶ No otro cualquiera, el más rico que le ha pedido mi mano a mi padre.   
̶ Pues hazme un favor. ̶ respondió Dorothea aguantándose una risita ̶ Háblale de mí cuando le des calabazas.   
La expresión de Ingrid cambió a una más triste aún.  
̶ No sé si esta vez será tan fácil, Dorothea. A mi padre le gusta mucho este pretendiente. Es un comerciante y tiene suficiente dinero como para restituir mi casa…   
Dorothea se apenó por su amiga y la abrazó:  
̶ Pero a ver, quién es este acaudalado pret… ̶ Dorothea dejó de hablar en cuanto leyó el nombre de quién había pedido la mano de su amiga, Ivar Sennels . Se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo ̶ Ingrid, este hombre no. Lo conozco, se hablaba de él en la capital cuando estaba en la Ópera, y lo que se decía no era bueno.   
Ingrid se enderezó, alerta:  
̶ ¿Pero qué? Dorothea, ¿qué ha hecho este hombre?  
̶ No puedo asegurarte nada, porque sólo eran rumores. Pero sus negocios eran turbios, se relacionaba con bandidos, extorsionistas, allí donde había problemas él estaba antes que nadie para sacar beneficios, pero nadie tuvo nunca pruebas de que él no hiciese algo más allá de aprovecharse.   
̶ Pero… sólo eran rumores, ¿verdad? ̶ Respondió Ingrid, bajando la mirada ̶ Mi padre quiere que parta cuanto antes para concertar una cita y que nos conozcamos.   
̶ No puedes meterte en eso Ingrid, puede ser peligroso.  
̶ Ya y… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Mi padre ya ha dado su palabra, ¡no puedo dejarle tirado!  
Dorothea conocía a su amiga, entre las largas noches de vigilancia y las clases en el monasterio se habían vuelto muy cercanas. Se habían contado sus miedos y sus problemas, sabía perfectamente que Ingrid adoraba a su padre, y que pondría por encima de sus deseos sus obligaciones para con él y su casa noble, pero esperaba que no las pusiera por encima de su propia seguridad. Y a Dorothea se le ocurrió pedir ayuda a quien siempre acudía:  
̶ Antes de que te vayas, ven conmigo a hablar con la profe, seguro que encuentra una forma de asegurarnos de que todo va bien.   
Ingrid accedió, en parte por satisfacer a su amiga, en parte por el miedo, y en parte porque el matrimonio no era el camino que ella hubiera elegido de poder hacerlo libremente.

Byleth asintió cuando Dorothea terminó de contarle sus preocupaciones sobre el pretendiente de Ingrid, y se dirigió a ésta última:  
̶ Pero Ingrid, al margen de quién sea ese tipo, ¿realmente quieres esto? ¿Quieres ir a casarte antes de graduarte en Garreg Mach? Que cuando termines tu vida es tuya. Pero eres de las alumnas más trabajadoras, incluso estás entrenando a tu propio pegaso… He interpretado eso como que realmente te interesa lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿No puede esperar?   
Ingrid bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Realmente no quería eso, ni antes ni después de terminar el curso. Dorothea habló por ella.   
̶ No es sólo eso, profe. Ingrid sabe lo que hace pero… yo quería tu ayuda para investigar a ese hombre. Si va a tener algo que ver con mi Ingrid, quiero asegurarme de que está limpio.   
̶ ¿Cómo puedo investigarlo en tan poco tiempo? Lo mejor sería posponer todos estos planes a que termine el curso aquí, e ir pidiendo información. Además, al terminar el curso, Ingrid se convertirá en una de las personas fuertes alrededor del Rey de Faerghus, y eso le dará una posición desde la cual será mucho más difícil que indeseables se intenten aprovechar de ella.  
Ingrid miró a su profesora, preocupada:  
̶ Pero me da miedo que si pospongo esto pierda la oportunidad de reconstruir mi casa…  
Dorothea la interrumpió:  
̶ Ingrid, la fortuna de ese tipo está cubierta de sangre. ¿Realmente quieres reconstruir tu casa usando ese tipo de dinero? O sea… aunque sólo sean rumores, creo que merece la pena investigarlo.   
̶ Yo… ̶ Ingrid se dio la vuelta y saliendo del despacho sentenció ̶ Me lo pensaré.   
Dorothea le reprochó a su profesora:   
̶ No podemos dejar que se vaya. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?   
̶ Dorothea, ̶ su profesora la miró, y aún con la poca expresividad que la caracterizaba, Dorothea consiguió ver ternura en sus ojos. ̶ Creo que puedo adivinar hasta qué punto es importante Ingrid para ti. Pero ella debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Creo que en el fondo sabe lo que quiere, pero quién tiene que reconciliarlo con lo que cree tener que hacer es ella. Y, hasta que no lo tenga claro, nada de lo que ninguna de las dos hagamos podrá aliviar su carga.   
̶ ¿Quieres decir que vas a dejar que se vaya sin hacer nada? ̶ Dorothea terminó aliviando su frustración con Byleth ̶ ¡Que no sea de tu clase no significa que no debas protegerla! ¡Seré yo quien la proteja!  
Dorothea se marchó corriendo del despacho de Byleth, quien la dejó ir, ya que opinaba que, al igual que Ingrid, Dorothea era dueña de sus propias decisiones. 

Llegó la noche y Dorothea encontró a Ingrid en el establo, con su caballo ya ensillado y acariciando el cuello de Jaci, la yegua voladora a la que llevaba ya 3 meses entrenando, y que miró fijamente a la intrusa. La cantante saludó:  
̶ ¿Al final te vas?  
Ingrid apretó los labios antes de responder.   
̶ Sí, hablaré con mi padre, y acordaremos posponerlo todo hasta que termine el curso.  
̶ No saldrá bien ̶ Interrumpió Dorothea ̶ Sennels no es el tipo de hombre acostumbrado a esperar o a que se le niegue lo que quiere. Además, tu plan tiene un agujero muy grande, sigues casándote sin querer hacerlo. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, hasta la profe lo sabe.   
Ingrid cerró los puños con fuerza.   
̶ ¡Ya lo sé! Y sé que lo sabéis. Pero hay algo acerca de lo que no parece que queráis saber ni la profesora ni tú, y ese algo es el deber. Ella es una mercenaria y tú una cantante, no tenéis una familia o un nombre del que preocuparos… No sabéis lo que es eso.   
̶ Ya te tengo a ti para preocuparme de a quien considero familia.  
El comentario desarmó a Ingrid, que se giró y contestó entre dientes:  
̶ ¿Y por qué lo haces?  
Dorothea intentó acercarse:   
̶ ¿Me estás preguntando en serio que por qué me preocupo por ti?  
̶ ¡Sí! ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con mi vida? Tú misma lo dices siempre. Viniste aquí a encontrar a alguien rico que solucionase tu futuro. Sabes que no tenemos dinero. ̶ Ingrid se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo cruel, pero ya no podía parar ̶ Ni si quiera entiendo por qué te has acercado a mí, yo no voy a solucionar tu futuro.   
̶ Tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras. ̶ Dorothea había tenido suficiente, se dio la vuelta aguantando las lágrimas, y se fue del establo.

Al día siguiente tanto Ingrid como Dorothea faltaron a las clases de por la mañana. Dorothea estaba sentada en el órgano de la Catedral, le habían dejado la llave porque sabía tocarlo, y tocarlo la ayudaba a pensar. Estaba tocando una pieza de una ópera en la que la protagonista acababa de salir del hospicio y cantaba a su libertad cuando Sylvain apareció por la puerta con una taza en la mano:  
̶ Creo recordar que el de manzana dulce era tu favorito.   
̶ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? Y yo nunca te había dicho lo del té.   
Dorothea se había dado la vuelta para mirar al intruso, y así Sylvain pudo ver las bolsas y sus ojos rojos, algo llorosos todavía.   
̶ Digamos que… Por razones que no vienen al caso le pregunté a Ingrid qué te gustaría tomar y ella me lo dijo. Aunque también me dijo que ni se me ocurriese “hacer de las mías” contigo, y… bueno, un poco de miedo sí que da. ̶ Sylvain esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y Dorothea bajó la mirada. Tras un suspiro Sylvain continuó ̶ Al final sí que se ha ido, eh…   
Dorothea no dijo nada.   
̶ Me contó que una vez, tras un mal día, tú la trajiste aquí y le cantaste una canción sobre un caballero verde o algo así.   
̶ Sí, es un romance sobre el código de los caballeros, creía que la animaría.   
̶ Más de diez años de amistad con ella, y tú en menos de uno encuentras la fórmula mágica para librarte de su mal humor.  
Dorothea levantó la mirada, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa  
̶ Soy maga, ¿recuerdas?  
Sylvain soltó una risilla:  
̶ Debería estar celoso o algo. Pero… ̶ Sylvain desvió la mirada sin centrarse en nada en concreto, recordando. ̶ ¿Sabes? De pequeños ya era ella la responsable, aunque yo fuese el mayor. Nos ayudaba con nuestras tareas, nos sacaba de líos, siempre nos ponía por delante a nosotros… Incluso cuando lo de Glenn no tardó nada en salir adelante, y lo hizo por mí, porque yo no paré de ser imbécil ni entonces. Joder, estaban prometidos, y se querían, no como pareja, eran muy jóvenes, pero se querían. Y ella se tragó todo eso, por mí, por Félix, y por Glenn, por honrar su memoria, en parte por él quiere convertirse en caballera. Ahora somos más mayores, y todo ha cambiado pero nada ha cambiado, ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga y cuidándonos, y sigue dejando de lado sus propias necesidades por hacerse cargo de las nuestras. Por eso no me pongo celoso, porque aunque nos tenga a nosotros, jamás se había abierto con nadie como contigo. Siempre ha tenido buenos amigos, pero nunca ha tenido a nadie como tú, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera a Glenn.  
Dorothea volvió a bajar la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Su mente estaba dando vueltas sin parar y necesitaba unos segundos para saber qué hacer.   
̶ Mierda.  
Fue lo que dijo Dorothea antes de levantarse y salir. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró a Sylvain.   
̶ Creía que sólo eras un idiota, Sylvain. Gracias.   
Tras decir esto se fue corriendo, dejando a Sylvain sonrojado a mitad de una respuesta ingeniosa. 

Tras haber cogido todo lo necesario, Dorothea se encontró con su primer obstáculo al llegar a los establos y darse cuenta de que no poseía montura propia con la que ir tras Ingrid, y no podría ir andando ya que le sacaba casi un día de ventaja.   
En la entrada al establo se encontró a Byleth, e inmediatamente a Dorothea la invadió la culpabilidad por lo que le había dicho el día anterior:  
̶ Profe, yo… Lo siento. Sé que te preocupas por todos nosotros. ̶ Dorothea continuó ante la falta de respuesta de su profesora ̶ También me he dado cuenta de algo. Hay cosas que sólo pueden hacer ciertas personas, y para esto esa persona soy yo.   
Byleth sonrió y asintió, comprensiva:  
̶ Ahora mismo te estoy enviando a una misión individual de 5 días, y te autorizo a llevarte una montura, voladora o no, que sepas que nadie necesitará estos días… Y creo que ya sabes cuál.  
Dorothea volvió la mirada hacia el establo. Sabía perfectamente a qué montura se refería y la verdad era que, a pesar de su determinación, no le hacía ninguna gracia volar. Suspiró y le regaló a su profesora una sonrisa resignada de agradecimiento. Ésta respondió con una corta risotada, algo realmente extraño en ella, y se despidió de su alumna:  
̶ Volved a casa, las tres.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothea saltó del lomo de Jaci. Habían aterrizado ya dentro de los terrenos del Sennels, pero estos eran tan vastos que todavía podía esconder a la pegaso en el bosquecillo e infiltrarse en la mansión para buscar a su amiga.   
Una podría pensar que con un caballo alado de montura el viaje sería más rápido, y en la mayoría de los casos tendría razón, pero no en éste: ni a Jaci ni a su provisional amazona les había resultado sencillo este viaje, y las frecuentes paradas lo habían prolongado hasta un día y medio, medio día más de lo que Dorothea había previsto.   
Al menos esas paradas le habían servido de descanso, y Dorothea había conseguido dormir algunas horas disgregadas en siestas cortas. Gracias a ello emprendió el camino hacia la casa inmediatamente tras dejar a Jaci descansando en un claro cerca de un riachuelo, al pie de la montaña. No se sentía muy bien dejando allí a la preciada pegaso de su amiga sin saber si podría extraviarse, pero lo prefería a dejarla atada y que no pudiese huir en caso de emergencia.   
Dorothea tenía que infiltrarse en la casa para encontrar a su amiga, y pruebas, también tenía que encontrar pruebas, se recordó. El cansancio le dificultaba pensar, pero tenía que seguir, Ingrid la esperaba. Se agazapó como pudo y observó. Había muchos soldados y sirvientes, y Dorothea pensó con anhelo en lo forrado que estaba ese tío, aunque se le olvidó en un segundo al pensar en lo que había hecho y en como pretendía engañar a su Ingrid.  
Tras unos cuantos minutos la cantante y maga dio con una idea que no tenía muy claro si provenía de su genialidad o de puro cansancio. 

A Ingrid le habían gustado las tierras. Eran enormes para explorar y relativamente sencillas de defender, utilizando la montaña de parapeto. No le gustaba tanto Ivar, su pretendiente, ya que le dio la sensación de que intentaba constantemente agasajarla, pero no ganarse su confianza. La atormentaba no saber si realmente era el comerciante quien no pretendía establecer una relación de confianza, o si eran sus propias reservas las que se interponían entre ambos. Tanto sus reservas acerca del matrimonio mismo como las reservas que tenía acerca de Ivar por lo que Dorothea le había contado, y que se hacían más fuertes cada minuto que pasaba y que la nostalgia iba invadiéndola.   
Porque, a pesar de las tierras, de su deber como noble y de su deber para con su padre, Ingrid echaba de menos la vida del monasterio aunque sólo hubiesen pasado dos días desde su marcha. Y además, a pesar de la discusión, de que eran tan distintas que no siempre se entendían y de la irreverencia que tanto irritaba a Ingrid, la caballera de Faerghus también añoraba a Dorothea. Añoraba su voz cuando le cantaba oraciones, y más aún cuando le cantaba romances sobre caballeros; añoraba los momentos cuando estudiaban juntas, ellas dos solas, ya que a Dorothea no le gustaba que la viesen estudiando; añoraba cuando conseguía convencerla para dejar a un lado los entrenamientos y pasear, o incluso aquella vez que consiguió que la dejara ser su estilista antes de salir al pueblo a bailar; añoraba su risa, su sonrisa cuando conseguía hacerla sonrojar; sobre todo añoraba cómo se sentía con ella. Dorothea la hacía sentir como si ella misma fuese más importante que todas las cosas que le resultaban importantes, que todo aquello que consideraba un objetivo, aquello por lo que luchaba, todo lo que consideraba el deber. Y aún así, incluso en esos momentos, a Ingrid le importaba mucho más la propia Dorothea.   
Por la Diosa, la quería.   
Ingrid creía haber tomado un camino, y se estaba dando cuenta de que ni ella se creía que fuera capaz de seguirlo. Estaba en el norte, en las tierras de Ivar Sennels, sabiendo que jamás podría aceptar casarse con él. Y esos pensamientos recorrieron la mañana de Ingrid, y llegaron junto a ella a sentarse en la mesa para tomar el almuerzo.   
La comida transcurrió de forma normal, a Ingrid le habían enseñado a ser correcta en la mesa, aunque Ivar seguía sin agradarla y no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para rechazarlo en sus propias tierras. Había tomado la decisión de dilatar la situación y rechazarlo formalmente cuando hubiese vuelto al monasterio y tuviese el apoyo de su gente. Al fin y al cabo por muy rico que fuese y mucha mala fama que tuviese, no era nadie frente a sus amigos de Garreg Mach. Esto cambió en el momento en que una doncella le sirvió más vino, y al girarse para darle las gracias, la sorpresa le hizo derramarlo sobre el mismísimo Sennels y sobre sí misma, ya que esa doncella era Dorothea.   
Ingrid notó cómo el calor le subía hasta las mejillas, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su educación, fé y caballerosidad para no echarse al suelo y romper a reír a carcajadas. Porque, a pesar de que reconocería en cualquier circunstancia a Dorothea, ésta no se parecía en nada a como era habitualmente. Se había maquillado exageradamente, tanto que podría parecer que estaba haciendo un papel de comedia en la ópera de Enbarr. No sólo eso, sino que además de alguna forma había conseguido agrandar su nariz, y ponerle una forma exageradamente aguileña. Y en ese momento, al ver la reacción de Ingrid, la propia Dorothea tuvo también que utilizar todas sus dotes de actuación para no estallar en risas también.   
Por suerte el mercader y su séquito no repararon en el cruce de miradas entre su invitada y la doncella, ya que estaban ocupados fijándose en el vino derramado, y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Ingrid pudo echarle la culpa del tono de sus mejillas a la vergüenza por su torpeza, y así logró excusarse al baño a limpiar la mancha del vino. Dorothea por su parte se quedó disculpándose con el mercader, pero terminó siguiendo a Ingrid al baño, aduciendo que iba a ayudarla a limpiarse.   
Cuando Dorothea entró al baño Ingrid seguía sin saber qué decir. Tenía tantas cosas pendientes con Dorothea en la cabeza que no estaba siendo capaz de ordenarlas para poder decir algo, y el aspecto que tenía su amiga en ese momento no ayudaba. Aún así no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que Dorothea habló primero:  
̶ Aquí y ahora no, me las apañaré para ser esta noche quien vaya a acostarte a tu alcoba. Ten, para tu mancha ̶ continuó mientras le ofrecía un trapo. 

El resto del día pasó muy rápido para Dorothea, quién por un lado se había propuesto encontrar pruebas de lo que decían los rumores, para acabar así con cualquier posibilidad de matrimonio entre Ivar Sennels e Ingrid; y por otro lado estaba en ese punto de la privación de sueño en el que tienes más energía que si te acabases de despertar tras dormir un día entero.   
Sin embargo para Ingrid el día pasó mucho más despacio de lo que hubiera deseado. Debía pasarlo junto a Ivar y su séquito, y fingir que podía tener otras cosas en la cabeza más allá de Dorothea y de lo que había pasado. No se creía que hubiera ido hasta allí por ella, y mucho menos después de la forma en que la trató. Más aún, no creía merecerlo. No creía merecer que se hubiera preocupado por ella ni que hubiera venido a buscarla. Tampoco su plan absurdo del maquillaje ni ese momento de complicidad que habían compartido al derramarse la copa de vino. No creía merecerse que la quisiera y no creía merecerse quererla ella, pero la quería. Y al caer el sol, lo único que Ingrid tenía claro era que debía disculparse.  
Aún así, finalmente llegó la noche.   
Ingrid terminó la cena y caminó hacia su habitación a un ritmo con el que adelantaría a algunos corriendo. Se decía a sí misma que así se aseguraba de que no la siguiese ninguna doncella que no fuese Dorothea, pero en realidad era más bien la impaciencia. Llegó a la habitación donde se alojaba, cerró la puerta, y se sentó lentamente en la cama. Pasó unos minutos así.   
Alguien tocó a la puerta, e Ingrid reconoció al instante la voz que sonó al otro lado:  
̶ Señorita Galatea, ¿se puede?  
Ingrid respiró hondo.  
̶ Adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Mantuvieron la entereza mientras la puerta estaba abierta, no se podía saber quien estaría en los pasillos. Las dos amigas hablaron a la vez:   
̶ Ingrid, ¡tengo pruebas!  
̶ Lo siento mucho.   
Se quedaron un segundo calladas, cada una asimilando lo que la otra había dicho. Finalmente Dorothea decidió dejar que su amiga hablase primero, ya que, aunque tenía ganas de contarle sus averiguaciones, más deseaba escuchar lo que Ingrid había empezado a decirle. Así que se quedó callada, viendo como Ingrid soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro:  
̶ ¡Lo siento mucho! No debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas, ni si quiera pienso nada de eso. Que te preocupes por mí no tiene que ver con mi dinero ni tu futuro ni nada de eso. Por la Diosa, has venido hasta aquí por mí, después de todo lo que te dije. Pero no tenías por qué, no tienes nada que probar, nada de lo que dije era cierto. Yo sólo… ̶ Ingrid ya tenía las mejillas empapadas al llegar a este punto. ̶ Yo sólo estaba hecha un lío y asustada, pero sigue sin ser excusa, no debí arremeter contra ti. No tengo excusas. Siempre he querido ser fuerte, cuidarlo todo, cuidar de todos. No quería perder nada más, ni mi casa, ni nuestras tierras. Y por todo eso he alejado a la persona que quiero y es absurdo, no vale nada. Creo que no soy quien mi padre esperaba que fuese, ni quien yo soñaba de pequeña, no sé exactamente qué puedo o qué debo ser.  
̶ Espera, ̶ Dorothea la interrumpió. Su amiga guardó silencio mientras daba un paso hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, ̶ ¿acabas de decir que me quieres?  
Ingrid bajó la mirada a la vez que notaba como su cara alcanzaba nuevas tonalidades de rojo. Musitó un “Sí”, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su interlocutora.   
La sonrisa de Dorothea no se ensanchó, pero se volvió más profunda, como la de un niño que descubre dónde guardan los dulces, como la de alguien que se ha dado cuenta de cuál era la pieza que no encajaba de sí misma.   
Siguió acercándose mientras Ingrid prácticamente susurraba:   
̶ No tienes por qué hacer nada a ese respecto, de verdad. Estamos bien como estamos, si tú te sientes cómoda así.  
Dorothea terminó de acercarse mientras pensaba en la gracia que le hacía comparar a esta Ingrid con la de las clases y las misiones. Su sonrisa sí ensanchó cuando Ingrid estuvo a su alcance. Puso la mano en su nuca, enredó sus dedos en la raíz de la larga trenza rubia de la caballera, y la besó. 

Si, años más tarde, te diera por preguntarles por ese beso, cada una te diría algo distinto sobre lo que duró. Pero se pondrían de acuerdo en que cuando se separaron Ingrid estaba lo más perpleja que había estado en su vida, y Dorothea tenía la sonrisa más tonta que jamás hubiera puesto. A juego con la sonrisa tonta, soltó una risilla y rompió el hielo:  
̶ La nariz postiza estorba un poco, ¿verdad?  
Ingrid pasó de la perplejidad a la carcajada. Aprovechó para frotarse las lágrimas de los ojos, y respondió:   
̶ No quería ser yo quien lo dijera. ̶ Acercó la mano y tocó la nariz, intentando investigar de qué estaba hecha. ̶ No sé si quiero saber qué llevas en la bolsa para conseguir hacer esto. ¿Qué clase de ideas se te ocurren?   
̶ Pero ha funcionado, ¿no? ̶ Dorothea seguía riendo mientras se quitó la nariz postiza con la mano. ̶ Aunque era un plan con duración limitada y ahora pienso hacerme con tu aseo antes de pasar a la siguiente fase.   
Eso hizo que Ingrid volviese a ser consciente de la realidad, aunque ésta ahora se le antojaba mucho más bonita.   
̶ Es verdad, dijiste que tenías algunas pruebas. ¿Qué ocurre?  
Dorothea estaba lavándose la cara mientras contestaba:   
̶ Son cartas de encargos. El contenido es muy vago pero reconozco los nombres de algunos matones y mafiosos de Enbarr, así que supongo que serán asaltos, contrabandos y esas cosas. Hay incluso alguna con Kostas, ¿te acuerdas? El matón que atacó a Claude, Dimitri y Eddie cuando conocieron a la profe.   
Dorothea se dio la vuelta, ya sin el maquillaje absurdo. La mirada resuelta y la sonrisa no podían disimular el cansancio en la cara de la cantante.  
̶ Creía que era el maquillaje, pero las ojeras son tuyas. Escúchame: tienes que descansar. ̶ Dorothea hizo un pequeño ademán de protesta mientras Ingrid cogía los papeles. ̶ Yo me quedo esto. Si se dan cuenta de que ha desaparecido a por la primera que van a ir es a por la criada nueva y rara. Yo soy la invitada de Sennels y no me van a registrar. Y ahora lo primero es buscarte un sitio donde dormir.  
Ingrid le echó un vistazo a la cama de su habitación, y Dorothea siguió su mirada.   
̶ Las dos sabemos que no puede ser aquí contigo ̶ dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente a Ingrid. ̶ Y se supone que la responsable y la dura de las dos eres tú, así que deja de hacer pucheros.   
̶ Vale pues… Volver con el resto del servicio sería arriesgado ahora. Y lo mejor sería que jamás volvieras a ponerte esa nariz. De hecho, nunca más volveremos a hablar de ella. ̶ Dorothea rió. ̶ Puedes quedarte esta noche en el establo con mi caballo. Te dará calorcito y es un buen escondite. Dejé claro al llegar que a mi caballo sólo lo toco yo. Por la mañana voy a veros a ambos y te cubro para que huyas. Luego le digo a Sennels que concertamos la boda para dentro de unos meses, y nos encontramos por el camino. ¿Cómo has venido?  
̶ Ah… Eso… Traje a Jaci. Y antes de que digas nada, sí que está para volar con jinete, eres muy sobreprotectora con ella, y lo hará todavía mejor si la montas tú. Así que nos encontramos donde la he dejado, cambiamos, y vuelas tú.   
Ingrid sonrió, sabía que a Dorothea no le gustaba nada volar, y aún así lo había hecho por ella.   
̶ Entonces, ¿tenemos plan?  
Dorothea bostezó:  
̶ No estoy en condiciones de pensar uno mejor.   
̶ Espera, para salir, dices que llevas mi vestido manchado al cobertizo donde están las cosas de lavar. Luego ya vas a los establos.   
Ingrid empezó a quitarse el vestido, y Dorothea se quedó mirándola. Ingrid notó el calor subir a sus mejillas, y se giró avergonzada:   
̶ ¡Para! No me mires… ¡así!  
̶ ¿Cómo así? Si no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya.  
̶ ¡Pero ahora no es igual! ̶ se quejó la caballera.  
̶ Eso es verdad, no lo es. ̶ sentenció Dorothea con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Se acercó a Ingrid por detrás, le apartó el pelo, y la besó en el cuello. Ella aprovechó para girar la cabeza y darle un beso en los labios. Dorothea empezó a desatar y desabrochar para ayudar a la caballera a quitarse el pomposo vestido. Mientras lo hacía aprovechaban para acariciarse y dejar algún beso en sus cuellos y sobre sus clavículas.   
̶ ¿Sabes? Tus ojos se ponen raros cuando lloras por mí. ̶ Ingrid los cerró ante este comentario de su compañera. ̶ No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. ̶ Sentenció Dorothea, con una sonrisa y un beso.  
Cuando el vestido estuvo en el suelo Ingrid se separó y lo recogió con un suspiro:  
̶ A veces odio ser la responsable.  
La cantante rió y cogió el vestido de manos de su compañera.   
̶ Cuando todo esto acabe y volvamos al monasterio, terminaremos esta conversación tú y yo.   
Y con esto se despidieron.   
Ingrid se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, y siguió mirando a la puerta un buen rato cuando ya se había ido. Podría parecer que estaba pensando, digiriendo lo que había pasado. Pero no era así, no lo necesitaba. Ese rato se había quedado disfrutando, saboreando el momento, en paz.


	4. Chapter 4

Ingrid durmió muy poco, pero lo suficiente para el camino que la esperaba hoy. Se despertó al amanecer y fue guardando algunas de sus cosas, para ir adelantando. Tenía que disimular, pero no podía aguantarse las ganas que tenía de irse con Dorothea.   
Se puso ropa cómoda, aunque iba a ver a la cantante, también tenía que atender a su caballo, y más sabiendo que le esperaba un viaje hoy. Abrió la puerta y bajó casi corriendo para salir de la casa. Estaba de camino a los establos cuando Andit, el jovencísimo soldado que vigilaba la puerta, la interrumpió:  
̶ ¡Señorita Galatea! ¡Espere! ¡Déjeme acompañarla!  
̶ ¿Qué ocurre, Andit? Sólo voy a ver cómo está mi caballo, igual que ayer por la mañana.   
̶ Pero puede ser peligroso, señorita.  
̶ Andit, es muy amable por tu parte. Pero, sin ánimo de ofender, seguramente tenga más habilidad con los caballos que tú. Me las apañaré bien sola.   
̶ No es eso, señorita. Conozco su habilidad. Es que anoche tuvimos un problema en los alrededores de la casa.  
Esto alertó a Ingrid:  
̶ ¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema? ̶ intentó disimular ̶ ¿Algo en los establos? ¿Está bien mi caballo?   
̶ No, señora, todos los caballos están bien. Pero tenemos razones para sospechar podría haber una banda de ladrones por aquí.   
̶ ¿Banda de ladrones?  
̶ Verá, señorita. No debería contarle esto, pero dado que va a formar parte de la casa dentro de nada… Anoche sufrimos un robo y encontramos a alguien. Pero como no tenía los objetos robados encima, dedujimos que se los habrá entregado a sus cómplices que deben de estar por la zona. Pero no se preocupe, el señor y varios guerreros han ido a buscarlos, los encontrarán pronto.   
Ingrid estaba al borde del pánico, lo que empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que la zona olía a quemado. Echó a andar hacia los establos mientras intentaba librarse del muchacho.  
̶ Andit soy una oficial de la academia de Garreg Mach, puedo cuidar de mi caballo y protegerme de unos supuestos ladrones a la vez. Lo que no puedo es protegerte a ti mientras hago todo eso.   
Ingrid entró en el establo, cerró con un portazo y echó a correr hacia cubículo de Eriu, su caballo. Que ya se esperase no encontrar allí a Dorothea no disminuyó en absoluto la desesperación y el miedo que sintió en el momento en que confirmó que no estaba allí. Le fallaron las piernas y se arrodilló en el suelo. Abrió la boca, no podía gritar, tampoco podía respirar. Seguía boqueando, intentando coger aire. Daba igual cuánto aspiraba, no era suficiente. Le faltaba oxígeno, no podía llenar los pulmones. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Era su culpa, Dorothea había venido allí por ella. Se había metido en ese lío por ella, para ayudarla. Tenía que haberla dejado dormir en su cuarto, tenía que haberse arriesgado. No tenía que haber venido. Todo era su culpa. Dorothea estaba sufriendo por ella. Y ella no podía ayudarla, no podía salvarla, igual que no pudo salvar a Glenn. Estaba sola y no era lo bastante fuerte para ayudarla. No podía protegerla. Ni si quiera podía respirar.   
Un aliento caliente consiguió sacarla de la espiral. Eriu relinchaba encima de ella. Ingrid se abrazó al morro del caballo y poco a poco volvió a la realidad. “Tengo que ayudarla, tengo que ir a por ella. Para eso tengo que respirar. O no, da igual si no respiro, pero tengo que ayudarla igual”. Se levantó abrazándose al cuello de Eriu. Le ensilló, era algo ritual para Ingrid, no necesitaba pensar en ello y aún así podía entregarse del todo a la tarea. Cuando terminó ya tenía claro lo que haría. 

Salió del establo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Andit:   
̶ ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Lleva mucho tiempo ahí.   
Ingrid ignoró la pregunta.  
̶ Andit, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? ̶ Preguntó Ingrid sin si quiera mirar al chico a la cara.   
̶ Pues… Señorita… No lo sé exactamente. Diría que unos 13 o 14 porque tienes que ser mayor de 12 para ser escudero y yo empecé de escudero. Pero mi señor no tenía el suficiente dinero para hacerse cargo de mí y del otro escudero, así que me abandonó pasados unos 6 de meses y me uní a un grupo de mercenarios. Tras un tiempo me encontré con que el señor Sennels buscaba personal. Y llevo casi dos meses aquí.   
̶ ¿Y te gusta este trabajo?  
̶ Bueno… Tengo una comodidad aquí que nunca he tenido. Tengo comida de sobra y duermo bajo techo todos los días. Aunque siempre me imaginé haciendo algo un poco más importante. Viviendo aventuras y encontrando gloria. Como un verdadero guerrero. Seguro que usted conoce a muchos grandes guerreros, ¿verdad señorita?  
La caballera sintió ternura por el chiquillo.   
̶ ¿Sabes, Andit? Tienes razón. Conozco a grandes guerreros. Escúchame bien porque lo que te voy a decir es importante. Conozco a Jeralt, el líder del mayor grupo de mercenarios de todo Fódlan. Cuando esto acabe, estoy segura de que aceptará enseñar a un muchacho valeroso, con algo de experiencia, muchas ganas de aventuras y buenas referencias de alguien conocido.   
Los ojos del joven hacían chiribitas de la emoción.  
̶ ¿De verdad haría eso por mí? Sería un sueño hecho realidad. Podría volver a casa de vez en cuando y enviar más dinero para mis hermanos. Pero… espere. “Cuando todo esto acabe”, ¿se refiere a la boda? Porque también sería todo un honor poder servirla a usted.  
Ingrid sintió satisfacción al corroborar que Andit se había olvidado tan rápido de Ivar. Sintió un poco de pena por el muchacho, pero aumentó su convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto, y se consoló pensando en que se lo compensaría con creces.   
̶ No, Andit. No me refería a la boda.   
En cuanto terminó la frase lanzó un rodillazo que impactó de lleno en la boca del estómago de Andit. Al chico le fallaron las rodillas, soltó su lanza y cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus manos, momento en que Ingrid aprovechó para dejarle inconsciente de una patada. Le arrastró hasta el establo, donde cogió su arma, le ató y le dejó escondido tras unos fardos de heno. Pensó en dejarle una nota diciéndole que no se preocupase y que cumpliría con lo dicho, pero no tenía papel a mano, y dudaba que el muchacho supiese leer. Así que le dejó allí, y juró por su honor que le buscaría un buen futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

La buena noticia era que ahora tenía una lanza, y la lanza era su arma predilecta. La mala era que no sabía exactamente adonde se habían llevado a Dorothea ni si… Bueno, prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad. Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de la casa y reparó en que había una zona de la casa que había visto desde fuera, pero a la que no se había ni acercado cuando le enseñaron la casa al llegar. Bueno, por algún sitio había que empezar.  
Buscó una forma ni muy elaborada ni muy efectiva de esconder la lanza. El día anterior había pasado mucho más tiempo con Eriu antes de regresar a la casa, y aún tuvo tiempo de cambiarse antes de que sirviesen el desayuno, así que calculaba que no habría mucha gente despierta aún. Por tanto no esperaba que la viesen con una lanza en la casa y además, con lo que planeaba hacer, se enterarían más pronto que tarde.   
Entró a la casa caminando segura y rápido. Aumentaba su nivel de alerta a medida que se acercaba a la zona que no conocía. La primera vez que se cruzó con alguien fue a un hombre armado en una sala con una puerta al fondo. Acabó con él antes de que pudiese imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió seguir por la puerta, al fin y al cabo que hubiese un hombre armado custodiándola tenía que significar algo. La puerta daba a unas escaleras al sótano, Ingrid empezó a bajar por ellas con el arma en las manos e intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, con la esperanza de que el ruido del cuerpo del guardia al caer no hubiese alertado a nadie allí abajo.   
En cuanto pisó el suelo del sótano corroboró que el sigilo no era lo suyo.   
̶ Señorita, no puede estar…  
Fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a decir al guardia antes de que la lanza de Ingrid se le clavase en el hombro. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. Ingrid corrió hacia él siguiendo la misma trayectoria que su lanza. Pisó el pecho del guerrero mientras gritaba:   
̶ ¡¿Dónde está?!  
El guardia la miró confuso. Ingrid asió el mástil de la lanza.  
̶ ¿Dónde habéis metido a la mujer que encontrasteis ayer?  
El guardia cambió su expresión:   
̶ ¡Traidora! ̶ Gritó con desprecio.   
La conversación se fue interrumpida por 5 hombres armados con su armadura equipada de forma chapucera por encima del pijama. Habían entrado por una puerta a la derecha de la sala, por la que Ingrid pudo vislumbrar unos dormitorios, que supuso serían los de los guardias. Uno de los hombres tenía una quemadura en un lado de la cara que se extendía por el cuello hacia abajo hasta quedar tapada por la ropa y que Ingrid reconoció como efecto de un ataque eléctrico de Dorothea que le pasó rozando.   
Antes de lanzarse contra ellos pateó la cabeza del que estaba en el suelo para dejarlo aún más incapaz de luchar. Esquivó la espada del primero y lanzó un rodillazo a su abdomen mientras, aprovechando la longitud de su arma, atacó con ella por encima, logrando incrustarla en el pecho del que venía detrás. Inmediatamente después le arrebató la espada al que acababa de golpear, le rebanó el cuello con ella, y de una patada lo lanzó, prácticamente ya cadáver, contra el resto de sus compañeros.   
Ingrid dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar aire y tener a todos sus oponentes en su campo visual. Los tres hombres que quedaban se estaban recuperando de ver caer tan rápido a sus compañeros, y habían tomado la precaución de mantener la distancia con la caballera de Faerghus.   
Uno de ellos asintió y se lanzó a la carga junto a otro. El de la cicatriz en la cara aprovechó para salir corriendo por otra de las puertas. “Mierda, va a por ella” Pensó Ingrid mientras repelía el ataque. Estos guardias eran más diestros que los anteriores, o estaban más despiertos, además tenía que librarse de ellos deprisa o quién sabe lo que le haría el otro a Dorothea. Se llevó un corte algo profundo en el muslo izquierdo pero consiguió derribar uno de ellos cortándole tras las rodillas con su espada. Tras eso, en dos movimientos consiguió matar al segundo y echó a correr, cojeando un poco, tras el que quedaba.   
La puerta daba a un pasillo al fondo del cual el guardia estaba intentando abrir la puerta de una celda. El tiempo que había tardado en ir a buscar las llaves compensaba el tiempo que Ingrid había tardado en deshacerse del resto. Le alcanzó y le mató antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, y la abrió ella.   
Encontró a Dorothea atada a una silla, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, supuso que como precaución para que no pudiera lanzar hechizos ni maldecir a los guardas, que eran bastante supersticiosos a pesar de que la magia era relativamente habitual en Fódlan. La cantante gruñó y levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse, intentando ver algo por debajo del trapo que le tapaba los ojos. Tenía varios moratones en la cara y un corte en la frente que ya no sangraba. Ingrid sintió una mezcla de tres cuartos de rabia con uno de culpabilidad al ver así a la mujer que amaba.   
Dorothea seguía haciendo ruidos e intentando averiguar qué ocurría. Ingrid reaccionó rápido y se acercó a ella mientras intentaba tranquilizarla:   
̶ Dorothea, tranqui...  
A Ingrid la interrumpió el sonido de una cuerda de arco soltándose y una flecha volando. El guardia al que había dado por neutralizado al cortarle en las piernas se había hecho con un arco, y la estaba disparando desde el suelo como podía. No está claro si Ingrid podría haberse apartado de haberlo intentado, pero no lo hizo porque detrás de ella, no sabía si en la trayectoria de la flecha o no, estaba Dorothea.   
La flecha entró varios centímetros a la derecha de la columna lumbar de Ingrid. Y, como no llevaba mucha fuerza debido al mal estado del tirador, no salió por ningún lado. Ingrid cayó al suelo con un grito y se apoyó en las piernas de Dorothea. Se aferró a ella para no caer al suelo del todo. Pasó unos segundos recuperando el aliento. No se veía capaz de levantarse, y escuchaba moverse al guardia que le había disparado. También escuchaba a Dorothea intentando moverse y hablar, angustiada por haberla oído gritar y no saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Tenía que aguantar, no estaban a salvo aún. La esperanza que le quedaba era su compañera.   
Apoyándose con una mano en las piernas de la cantante, estiró el otro brazo jadeando por el dolor. Consiguió alcanzar la mordaza en la boca de Dorothea.   
̶ Justo en frente, a unos 5 metros, lánzalo ya ̶ Dio instrucciones mientras tiraba de la mordaza.  
Cuando la quitó, se dejó caer al suelo del todo mientras escuchaba los rayos haciendo los coros a la poderosa voz de Dorothea:  
̶ ¡Thoron!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay descripciones gráficas de sangre.

Dorothea escuchó un grito ahogado mientras lanzaba el hechizo. Esperaba que significase que le había dado:  
̶ Ingrid, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Vámonos de aquí!  
Obtuvo un gemido como respuesta. Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su compañera. No era buena señal.   
Lanzó un pequeño Trueno entre sus dedos, suficiente para debilitar las cuerdas y, tras un pequeño forcejeo, conseguir soltarse. Se quitó la venda de los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de encontrar a Ingrid.   
La caballera estaba en el suelo, a los pies de Dorothea. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Con los brazos se rodeaba el abdomen y la mitad de una flecha sobresalía de donde la cantante rezaba porque no estuviese su riñón derecho.  
Dorothea se lanzó al suelo. Prefirió no mover a Ingrid de su posición por si causaba más daño que bien.   
̶ Ingrid, cielo. ̶ La llamó mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, intentando que no se notase en su voz el pánico absoluto que sentía. Su compañera respondió abriendo los ojos ̶ Tienes que aguantar. ̶ Le acarició la mano ̶ Voy a ayudarte, sólo un poquito más.   
Se levantó rápido a buscar su bolso mientras se maldecía así misma por haberse dedicado a rememorar batallitas de la ópera con Manuela en lugar de aprender magia curativa. Si no se lo habían quitado, tenía un buen botiquín en el bolso, con una poción incluida, aunque ojalá hubiera traído algo más potente. No sería suficiente para cerrar del todo las heridas de Ingrid, pero sí para disminuir su profundidad y hacer que no fuesen mortales. Luego le haría un apaño con lo que tenía en el resto del botiquín, bastaría para salir de ahí y encontrar ayuda.   
Intentaba mantener consciente a Ingrid mientras sacaba de su bolso lo que necesitaba:  
̶ ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Eh, escúchame, esto es importante. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en que, cuando volvamos a casa… Venga, aguanta despierta un poquito que esto te va a gustar. Cuando volvamos, hablaré con el grandullón de Dedue y le pediré que te cocine un banquete. Hasta reventar. De verdad, venga, un esfuerzo, si sigues despierta convenceré a Ferdinand de que pague y será de lujo.  
La caballera sólo gemía de vez en cuando, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos y seguía a Dorothea con la mirada. Ésta preparó rápido lo que necesitaba:  
̶ Ahora es cuando más despierta te necesito. ¿Estás conmigo? ̶ Ingrid consiguió mascullar un “sí” ̶ Tienes que tragarte esto. En cuanto te lo tragues, te saco la flecha. Te va a doler… Te va a doler un montón, pero te curará el daño más profundo y luego te sentirás mejor. ̶ Intentando no cambiar de posición el resto del cuerpo de Ingrid, Dorothea sujetó con suavidad la cabeza de su amiga para ayudarla a beber la poción. ̶ ¿Lista? ̶ Ingrid asintió levemente con la cabeza. ̶ Pues allá vamos.   
En cuanto Ingrid se tragó la poción, Dorothea cogió unas gasas con la mano izquierda, con la que sujetó con fuerza la zona donde estaba clavada la flecha, que sacó de un tirón con su otra mano. Cuando lo hizo, Ingrid emitió un alarido. La cantante apretó las gasas contra la herida con toda la fuerza que pudo, ya que su compañera se retorcía debajo mientras gritaba. Poco a poco la poción empezó a hacer su efecto y Dorothea dejaba de sentir la sangre salir de la herida, y los gritos de Ingrid se convertían en gemidos mientras paraba de moverse. Cuando ya había regresado a su estado de semiinconsciencia, Dorothea cosió rudimentariamente la herida, y la vendó.   
Ingrid estaba más calmada, respiraba más profundamente y ya no gemía. Posiblemente había estado dormida mientras le cosía y vendaba la herida. Y a Dorothea le hubiera gustado dejarla así pero tenían que irse antes de que volviesen Sennels y el resto de sus hombres.   
Se acercó a ella y la llamó con delicadeza mientras le apretaba la mano.  
̶ Ingrid. Venga, despierta. Tenemos que irnos.  
Todavía medio dormida empezó a darse la vuelta para mirar mejor a quien le hablaba, pero se interrumpió por un pinchazo de dolor. Ingrid emitió un gemido ahogado y Dorothea la agarró antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Puso una mano debajo de su cuello, se la apoyó en su regazo y con la otra mano le apartó el pelo de la cara con una caricia.   
̶ Eh, quieta. Estás herida, ¿recuerdas? Poco a poco, yo te ayudo.   
Al oírla despertó del todo, recordando lo que había pasado no hacía ni media hora. Abrió los ojos como platos y escudriñó a su compañera.   
̶ Dorothea… Tú… Tú estás bien, ¿verdad?  
La cantante se quedó sin habla por un segundo. Después, se echó a llorar. La caballera respondió frunciendo el ceño y agarrando suavemente el hombro de Dorothea.   
̶ Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás herida tú también? ¿Te han hecho algo?   
̶ Joder, Ingrid. ̶ Respondió entre sollozos. ̶ Te acabo de sacar una flecha del abdomen hace nada. Creí que ibas… Creí que te perdía. ¿Y tú cuando te despiertas me preguntas si estoy bien yo? ¡Casi te matan por venir a sacarme de aquí!  
Ingrid se agarró con más fuerza a Dorothea para intentar incorporarse. Sin parar de sollozar, la cantante la ayudó instintivamente.  
̶ Después de lo de ayer… ¿esperabas otra cosa? ̶ Respondió mientras iban cediendo los jadeos por el esfuerzo de levantarse. ̶ Tú viniste a sacarme de aquí primero. Y te quiero. Y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho hoy. Como mucho de no haber venido antes.   
̶ Ya lo sé. Déjame estar asustada, ¿vale?  
̶ Tus ojos se ponen raros cuando lloras por mí ̶ contestó la rubia con una media sonrisa, ̶ no volverá a pasar.   
Dorothea enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Ingrid durante un par de segundos. Paró de sollozar y volvió a funcionar.   
̶ Tenemos que irnos ya, ¿podrás?   
̶ Con tu ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir esto, pero no he tenido tiempo porque he encontrado trabajo, así que son buenas razones.   
> No lo tengo abandonado del todo pero sí que tardaré más en sacar capítulos nuevos.


End file.
